Masks
by harleygirl.HG
Summary: We are so accustomed to disguise ourselves to others that in the end we become disguised to ourselves." François Duc de La Rochefoucauld.Do you wish you could watch what is going on in someone’s life like an episode of Gossip Girl can you handle it?
1. Intro

DISCLAMER: I don't own the Clique.

"Envy eats nothing but its own heart" -German Proverb

In Westchester the girls look like either high fashion models worthy of having their own Dior fragrance or the Victoria Secret models worthy of a Sports Illustrated cover. The guys in Westchester are the epitome of what Abercrombie models look like. The moms dress in the latest MILF fashion, and the dads play golf and go to work in happy smiles. The sky is a bright blue, the gardens are perfectly trimmed with colorful flowers, and the sun shines brightly over the emerald green lawns giving the looking at gems look. Everything in Westchester is perfect, only looks wise that is.

At Octavian Country Day the sixth grade to high school college prep private school things are never what they seem, pretty girls in mini skirts walk around with Coach head bands and Juicy Couture bags walk around smiling and gossiping looking absolutely perfect. Hot guys play football, lacrosse, or soccer and look absolutely delicious. OCD is like Hollywood, there are gorgeous people that are supper glamorous, everyone knows the latest drama that is happening in their lives, and just like in Hollywood there is always a juicier story behind closed doors than what people think is going on.

Don't you wish you could watch what is going on in someone's life like an episode of Gossip Girl? At OCD everyone wants to know what is going on in the Pretty Committee's lives, especially the members of the Pretty Committee. The closer you are to someone, the more you know about them, the more you know about them the more you find out they have to hide, than more you want to know.

**Massie Block **

_Massie sat on her bed busily texting away on her phone. Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia burst into the door, Massie sat up straight stunned. _

"_Hey chica!" Alicia greeted_

"_What are you doing here?" Massie asked angrily quickly locking her cell phone Kristen noticed._

"_It is Saturday weren't you guys just here yesterday?" Massie snapped her hazel eyes glaring at them._

"_Get the stick out of your ass dude!" Dylan burped._

"_Listen you guys HAVE to leave __**now**__!" Massie ordered "We will go shopping tomorrow if you just leave now!" _

**Alicia Rivera**

"_Don't you ever __**ever **__EVER look at my texts or emails EVER!" Alicia yelled at Dylan._

"_Sorry I just wanted to see what you and Massie were saying." Dylan apologized_

"_Why don't you just go eat some cheetohs or something," Alicia told Dylan her eyes glaring at her like daggers stabbing her. _

**Claire Lyons**

_Claire's blue eyes were full of tears as she ran into her room. She could not believe what had just happened she felt so awful. The worst part was she could not tell anyone. It was for the better though if she did not tell anyone even though Alicia and Massie were acting weird she doubted that they would ever understand what Claire had done, although it was an accident. _

"_Claire their you are it is like eleven o'clock and I had been waiting for you!" Massie snapped "OMG Claire what is wrong?"_

"_I just need a minute alone." Claire mumbled _

"_Are you sure?" Massie asked sincerely _

"_JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Claire yelled at Massie_

In Westchester things aren't always as nice as they seem. I would like to believe that the only drama comes from silly boy drama and who is ruling OCD but things aren't that perfect, we just look perfect.


	2. The real story begins

**Authors note: **in last chapter they were flashbacks from the previous year.

**DISCLAMER**: I don't own the Clique.

Flashback from It's not east being mean slightly changed.

"Masks" is the Clique books with a Pretty Little Liars twist.

In Westchester we all strive to perfection, or at least try. From nailing that dance routine, scoring the winning goal in soccer, getting an A on the test, or just looking perfect like the rest of Westchester. For Dylan it is squeezing into a size two, Kristen getting into an Ivy League college, Claire being a good girl, Alicia dancing her way to the top, and Massie trying not to loose her spot as queen bee. Oh and they all try to keep their shit together, but why be a Pretty Committee member if you can't have a little fun? Well sometimes that fun turns dangerous, it is all fun and games till someone goes missing.

So who goes missing, you will find out soon enough. But were there any signs before to tell us who was going to go? Was there ever a way to prevent this?

Dylan Marvil pig-pressed her nose against the bay window in Massie Block's bedroom and then craned her neck slightly left toward the gated entrance of the Block estate.

"Um, Massie what are Cam and Harris doing at your house?" Dylan asked curiously

Dropping the armload of designer clothes she'd been color coding for Massie, Claire Lyons scurried to Dylan's side. Alicia Rivera tossed her _Teen Vogue _on the hardwood floor, slid off Massie's fluffy, lavender-scented, and wiggled between them. Massie rolled her hazel eyes and looked back at her reflection uninteresting with the Fishers. Kristen Gregory balanced on her tiptoes, straining to see over their heads.

"Who knows who cares?" Massie returned to her life sized mannequin "Probably just here to see Kuh-laire."

"Yeah," Kristen quickly stated than turned her head as if she couldn't stand looking at them any longer, which was impossible.

Harris and Cam were insanely hot. Harris with his black floppy hair and stunning green eyes, Harris could totally be Abercrombie model. It was too bad though that Harris was a senior and that meant that none of the Pretty Committee could have him. Kristen's cheap cell phone beeped; she quickly achieved it from the pocket of her tiny yellow and green shorts. Kristen's lips formed into a wide smile, she typed something and than pulled her phone back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Claire asked turning her head back to Kristen while Alicia and Dylan stared at the insanely hot brothers.

"Oh my soccer friend sent me a video of Stewie shaking his butt like a girl." Kristen shrugged

"Fascinating!" Massie cheered sarcastically "Now would you all stop drooling and see if my outfit looks perfect."

Alicia stepped away from the window; Dylan did to than looked back longingly at the window like she would never see the Fishers ever again. Massie fastened a thin gold belt around her mannequins waist than stepped back they all examined the mannequin like a fine piece of art. Everyone was examining the mannequin, except for Alicia who was picking off the purple lint from Massie's bed off her leggings.

"Claire you have a visitor!" Inez said over the intercom

Claire smiled than rushed out of Massie's room to go downstairs, Alicia rolled her eyes, Dylan envy glared at Claire leaving, Kristen glanced at her toned calves, and Massie wished Derrington was there.

"Claire is _so _lucky she is dating a Fisher," Kristen moaned

"Or dating at all!" Dylan groaned.

Eleven outfit changes on the mannequin, two awkward silences, gossiping, and ten minutes later Claire was back smiling.

"Cam gave me gummies!" Claire bragged

"Wow. Apparently he wants more junk in your trunk." Alicia pointed at how flat Claire was on both ends.

"At least Cam wants to hang out with me!" Claire snorted

"Would you guys shut up I am actually doing something important!" Massie yelled turning away from the mannequin "In case you forgot, the Pretty Committee was just expelled from OCD for three weeks because we ran off into the woods on a class field trip and got lost." Massie put her hands on her narrow hips "The point is, in less than twenty-four hours we'll be walking the halls at OCD while hundreds of jealous eyeballs scan us, searching for flaws"

"Why would they do that?" Claire scratched her blond eyebrows. "You always say everyone _loves _the Pretty Committee.'

"No. I always say they want to _be _us." Massie swatted her flirty new chocolate colored side part away from her amber eyes. "Which means they're secretly studying us, hoping to spot a weakness so they can-"

"A weakness?"

"Yeah, like an out-of-place hair." Alicia pointed to her perfect side part.

"Or bad grades," Kristen offered.

"Or an open fly." Dylan covered her fly

**Read the rest of ****It's not easy being mean ****the first chapter to see what happens didn't need to copy of the whole book my work is done.**

We all have our weakness. Just like the girl who went missing. Don't worry next time you will find out who went missing, that isn't even the real story. Any guesses on who went missing, who did it, most importantly why? Just remember _the only thing harder than getting in is staying in _………

Alive that is.


	3. Author's note

**Author's note: I am staring over on "Masks" it will now be called "Gorgeous Monsters". Should be up really soon. Same plot and all just I am starting it different and a few changes, I just thought off a way to make the story better and got a better plot for the story. Hope you guys will like it better! **

**Also I am like crazy busy so will be updating only like once a week!**


End file.
